Sweethearts
by wooster182
Summary: This is a moments fic about the romance between James and Juliet.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She watched as he took the necessary steps to approach her. There was only one word for his walk: _saunter_. His head tilted, his eyes locking gently on hers, and he smiled. Dimples creased his cheeks in the most appealing way. He had just shaved. All of these things and so many more added up to make one hell of a man. He walked and talked as though he knew it, but there was something behind his eyes that told her it was all a ruse, that he knew nothing of the sort, that all of his confidence was a well-built con. Deep down, he was scared, lonely, and trying to get by. Like her.

He sat down next to her at the picnic table, his leg barely brushing against hers as he did so. They watched the people around them but did not hear the swell of noise that the party had generated. He said quietly so that only she could hear, "I never thought there'd be dances in Dharmaville. Who would've guessed they liked to party down?"

She laughed softly, her crystal blue eyes sparkling as she looked into his. "They don't exactly have tv here to entertain them, James. They've got to find fun somewhere."

"You'd think with all the impending danger on this island, they'd never have time to be bored." His rough voice sounded cross, but the corner of his lips were turned upward. He felt no danger tonight.

Tucking a stray blonde strand of hair behind her ear, she said, "When I lived here before, we had a book club." They both laughed at the silliness of the idea. "I know it sounds strange in a place like this, but it's nice to think about something else sometimes."

They both grew quiet. No one came to sit with them at the table. They were in their own world. It felt comfortable to both of them. He looked out at the delicate lights twinkling around the dance area, bringing light to the darkness. He watched the features of her face as she stared down at the tabletop. "Do you want to dance, Juliet?"

Her head whipped around to face him, her eyebrow cocked. "Do you?"

Shrugging, he said, "I could ask one of the other nice Dharma ladies. I'm pretty sure Pamela over there would dance with me." He nodded to a woman across the lawn. "She's pushin' 60, but she's a good lookin' woman."

Smiling brightly, she put her head down, which signaled him to stand up and put out his hand. She took it and stood up. Following him hand-in-hand, he led her to the middle of the make-shift dance floor. The music had become slow and melodic. They moved awkwardly at first together, standing several inches apart. They looked down and away from each other as they swayed slightly to the music.

Finally, he let out a long breath, slid his hand down to the small of her back, and guided her closer to him, saying, "You know, maybe these Dharma guys have it right."

She tilted her head up to see his face. She could smell the clean smell of his recently taking a shower. It made her catch her breath. "What do you mean?"

"This is the most comfortable I've ever felt on this island." He subconsciously rubbed her wrist with the pad of his thumb.

Her heart flitted, a reaction it had not done in quite some time, wondering about the implications of what he was saying. She had seen the video. She knew how he had been with Kate, how in love he was with her. He had never felt more comfortable with Kate? She must admit that, in his arms, she felt the same way. She had felt the same way for a while now—every time she saw him each morning, each time he smiled at her and spoke in that southern draw, when he would tell her goodnight each night like he didn't really want to.

"What are you thinkin' about?" he asked in a soft rumble that stirred her from her thoughts.

Her facial features grew tight. It was time to say it. "It's been three months."

"Huh?" he asked, his brows furrowed.

Her hand clung to his shoulder and they kept dancing as she said, "I promised you that I would stay here for two weeks. It's been three months."

"Oh," he said in barely above a whisper, his face falling. All of the comfort that the party had generated was now gone. Putting his head down and shaking it slightly, he said, "If you want to take the sub, I'll try to—"

Her eyes closed and she said stiffly, "No," lifting her hand towards his mouth without touching him to make him stop. "That's not what I mean."

His eyes pleaded with her as they clouded with confusion. "Then what do you mean, Juliet?"

She looked earnestly into blue eyes that mirrored her own. "Have you ever wondered why I've stayed?"

His posture softened immediately, his shoulders slumping. He gave a small smile. "I figured you were waiting for Locke to get back." He gave her a questioning eye and an arched brow. "I sensed something was between you."

She frowned at him, but her eyes still glittered with humor. "He's not coming back, James. None of them are."

She watched as he looked down and nodded in agreement. "So why are you here?"

Her throat constricting with anxiousness, she jokingly said, "Someone's got to have your back, right?"

Guilt trickled down from his chest to his gut. "That's not a permanent position. You don't have to."

They were both so used to lying that telling this kind of truth was difficult. She flinched as she said, "Maybe I want it to be."

Cocking his head to the side, his touchable blonde hair fell over his shoulder. "Are you asking me out, blondie?" he asked around a smile.

She shook her head. "No."

His smile became wider. "I think you are."

She tried not to notice that he pulled her close. "I'm really not."

"You know, if you're about to give me your class ring, I'll take it," he said cockily.

Her eyes squinted into slits. "Maybe we should forget the whole—"

Before she could finish her sentence, he ducked his head down and kissed her solidly. She took a step back, surprised, but as he softened the kiss, she swayed back towards him. As their thighs came together, her hands slid up his strong neck and into his hair. His hands held her firmly in front of him, his fingers touching her ribcage. His tongue searched her mouth. They were gentle with each other, in no sense of hurry. They stood there for what felt like hours, exploring each other, taking comfort in being so close. They kissed, barely letting go in order to breathe, until they were hugging each other tightly.

When they finally pulled their lips away, he tucked his chin down, his cheek brushing against hers. Their hair mixed together as he rested his forehead on her shoulder. They laughed softly, breaking the tension between them. He turned his head and kissed her neck, causing her to run the tips of her fingers up his spine to the base of his neck.

"Juliet," he whispered into her ear.

"Hmm?" she nearly hummed, her eyes still closed.

She felt his arms tense around her. "I'm not good at this. I might hurt you," he said.

She pulled far enough back that she could look into his eyes. She saw the worry lines on his forehead. "I could hurt you too. It's still worth a try, isn't it?"

He smiled. "Yeah, it is." He kissed her again and then they began to dance. He looked up at the stars gleaming above them. Then he looked back at her. Thoughtfully, he said, "I think we're going to be okay here. Who knows? Maybe we'll be pillars of society."

She laughed freely. "Let's take it one step at a time."

They spent the rest of the night enjoying the party. And each other.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

His eyes slowly opened and he took in the morning sun streaming in through the bedroom windows. He stretched his legs, bending his toes towards the foot of the bed, flexing stiff muscles. He clenched his fists and then let go, extending his fingers wide. The motion was repeated three or four times.

Something felt wrong.

They had been in Dharmaville for seven months now and he had proven helpful enough with security, Richard, and his familiarity with the island that he was rewarded with his own house. He hadn't minded bunking with Miles and Jin, but it was nice to get a break from the chuckle twins at night. It was also a lot easier to make dates with Juliet now that he had a home since she was still rooming with other Dharma women.

Juliet. The thought of her name made him smile brightly towards the ceiling. They had been dating for four months. She made living on the island a lot easier. Enjoyable even. For the first time ever, he knew someone had his back—and his back only.

And then he knew what was wrong.

It was the first morning in over seven months that Kate Austen wasn't the first image in front of his eyes. He had become so accustomed to waking up from dreams of her, of missing her so badly that his chest hurt, of wondering where she was.

But not this morning. This morning, his first thought had been of a beautiful blonde with bright blue eyes.

His smile softened and his stomach fluttered. He knew deep down that Kate was with Jack somewhere in the present. He knew they were happy. They were where they should be. And so was he. He was going to keep looking for them in case they came back in order to protect them, but he was living in today. His today was 1974 but that was okay. For the first time in as long as he could remember, he wasn't angry or ready to run. His deepest desires of that day, of that moment, were that he wanted to do his job well and at the end of the day be holding his girl's hand.

He knew he was ready to move on. They hadn't slept together yet. Neither had pushed it and he didn't want to make love to her when he still wanted Kate. He didn't think it would have been fair to her. But damn if he didn't want to. The way she moved, her slow smile and sharp stare, the way her shirt brushed over the curves of her waist—he definitely thought about it.

And as much as it made him sound like a chick, he was ready to share that experience with her. He knew that he was. He could feel it. And the realization made him happy. Grabbing his jumpsuit, he took a quick shower, got dressed, and grabbed a bite of breakfast before rushing out of the house towards the security department.

He eagerly walked past the female barracks knowing that Juliet would be waiting for him to walk her to the mechanic's station. "Well, good morning, blondie!" he said with a chipper Southern draw.

She smiled at him, a puzzled surprise on her face. She noticed the extra spring in his step. It was as though he glowed. Warmth slid through her body as she watched him. She loved just staring at him. And seeing him this happy made her addiction to him even worse. "Good morning, James!"

His eyes drifted from her head down to her toes. "You look..."

She smiled insecurely and looked towards the ground. "I look awful. These jump suits aren't exactly made by Ralph Lauren."

He slightly squinted, focusing only on her own eyes and his lips pursed into the soft smile reserved only for her. "Beautiful."

She let out a soft, derisive laugh. "This is how I always look."

He nodded. "I know."

She blinked slowly as she often did and gave him a sarcastic look. "You are dangerous."

He stepped back as if affronted. "I'll have you know I'm an attractive man."

She moved closer to him and said in an almost raspy whisper, "That's what makes you dangerous."

His breath caught in his chest and while she was this close, he could smell her feminine, flowery scent. Unable to resist, he blurted in a rough voice, "Do you want to come over tonight?"

"I thought I already was. I have been promised a cooked meal," she said, her brows furrowed.

Clearing his throat, he shifted his weight nervously and said, "Do you want to stay after dinner?"

Her eyes got wide and she dropped her jaw. "James LaFleur, are you asking for sex?"

He looked at her as if she'd lost her mind and said, "Say it a little louder, blondie. I don't think the Others on the other side of the island heard ya."

She smirked, clearly enjoying that such a confident man was so flustered. "I can repeat it in Latin for them if you like."

He cocked his head. "I think I've lost the mood. But thanks for the chat." He started to walk away, waiting to see if she would follow him and she did.

"You are a tease," she said, taking his hand as they walked towards her work station.

Squeezing her hand, he looked down and said again naturally instead of preplanned, "You still love me."

She stopped, her body swaying slightly as his momentum carried her towards him. He turned around and looked down at her with concern. "I what?" she asked.

He closed his eyes apologetically. "I was joking."

"No, you weren't," she said quietly.

He let out a heavy breath. He couldn't lie to her. "No, I wasn't."

Her voice was quiet like still water as she said, "And yes, I do."

"Do what?"

She took his hand again and smiled. "I love you."

He glowed again and matched her smile with a bright one of his own. "I love you back."

They began walking again hand in hand. As they neared her work station, she said glibly, "But if you think you're getting sex tonight—"

"I know," he said with a sigh. "I'll just make us dinner."

"—You're absolutely right," she said at the same time. When he looked puzzled again, she said, "I'll pack an overnight bag and meet you at the house tonight after work."

"I don't know what to say," he said with a silly grin.

She beamed. "Just kiss me."

Standing in front of the mechanic's station, he said flirtatiously, "You got it, blondie."

They both spent the rest of the day thinking about what would happen that night.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Here is another moment. It follows directly after the last chapter. And for you Sulieters who enjoy references, there's a Star Wars allusion. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Candles softly lit Sawyer's bedroom as slow '70s music surrounded him and Juliet. Two half-filled glasses of wine set next to the record player on the dresser. He held her close, her hips nestled into his while her head nuzzled his shoulder. He played with her soft blond hair in one hand while he held the other close to his chest. He hummed softly as they danced.

"This is perfect," she sighed. Her eyes were closed and she listened to his heart beating.

"Mmm," he said in a rumble. She could hear the sound against his chest. She loved it.

"Thank you for dinner," she said, rubbing his back with her free hand from the base of his neck to his belt. "It was delicious."

He nudged her closer. "You're welcome, sweetheart."

With her eyes still closed, she smiled slyly. "How much did you have to pay Mrs. Phillips to cook it for you?"

His brow furrowed and his jaw dropped. "Nothin'! I slaved away all afternoon in that kitchen."

She looked up at his feigned hurt face and chuckled. "You may be a good con, James, but I was an Other. We know everything."

Putting his head down, he let out a soft sigh. "How did you know?"

Her eyes glistened with victory. "I saw her leaving your house as I went home to change. Either you're having a torrid affair with a 68 year old woman behind my back or you asked her to cook dinner."

"How do you know it's not the former? She looks like she's got a few good times left in her," he said, grinning devilshly.

She poked him in the side, causing him to grunt. Laughing, she said, "You didn't have to go to all this trouble for me."

His face softened into a warm smile. "I wanted to." Shrugging, he said, "Besides, it only cost me a Saturday afternoon cleaning out the old lady's flower beds. Giving you a perfect night is worth it."

She could feel her whole body warm. It wasn't the wine, but what he had said. "I love you." She reached up and kissed him gently. Against his lips, she whispered, "Very much."

His hand slid down her side, his fingertips gliding down the soft cotton fabric of her light purple paisley dress. It was simple, all that she could find in 1974 off of a catalogue, but she looked stunning. He knew when he had opened the door that night, watching her stand there in that dress, her hair glistening like sunshine, her eyes bright and warm—he knew that he could hold her forever. And he wanted to.

Finally, his hand found the hem of her dress and he slid it back up so that the skirt rested on her hips. Her fingers made tracks in his hair, lightly tugging and playing, giving him encouragement to continue. He picked her up and she made a soft, sexy cry as she wrapped her legs around his strong hips.

Her breasts pressed against his chest as he kissed her neck. His hands couldn't touch enough of her. He followed her shoulder blade down to the curve of her bottom, pulling her as close to him as he could. She dusted him with light kisses on his forehead, temples, nose, and neck. She then rested on his mouth. Her tongue found his as she slowly teased him, flicking his lips and tongue with the tip of hers. She was gratified by his long, restless moan. She knew he needed all of her. She wanted all of him too. "James," she cried out, her voice cracking. He knew it was the signal.

He moved them close to the bed and he gently set her down. He wanted to be gentle, slow. He wanted their first time to last as long as possible. He wanted it to be special. This was the first time he had truly made love. He had slept with women he had loved before, but it had always been fueled by a con or the fear of certain death. He had never felt truly safe and made love to a woman for no other reason than pure love. But Juliet Burke had given him that.

He looked over her body as she lay still on the bed watching him. She petted his face and shoulders with her fingertips. The candlelight lit her body to a soft glow. He took her hand, intertwining their fingers. "You make me so happy," he said. "Happier than I ever thought I could be on this island."

"James," she repeated quietly, squeezing his hand.

He brushed a strand of hair from her face. "I love you, Juliet."

She smiled. "I know." Pulling her down to him, she hugged him tightly, kissing him deeply.

Sliding her hands underneath his shirt, she playfully scratched his back before tugging his shirt off. She delighted in his rugged body rubbing against her dress. He gave a low rumbling chuckle as she wrapped her leg around his hip. Shrugging off his jeans, he tenderly removed her dress.

He removed her panties and kissed her thigh. Then her stomach just below her navel. He moved up to her chest and the side of her neck, nipping affectionately at her skin. When he got back to her lips, he kissed her thoroughly. Holding each other, they stared quietly into each other's eyes for what felt like hours.

Tracing a line from his cheek to his chest, her eyes shimmered with warm tears. "I could stay like this. Always."

He smiled the smile he reserved only for her. Kissing her again, he said firmly but lovingly as he looked straight into her eyes, "We can sweetheart. Always."

He nudged her legs apart with his knee and was about to enter her when she said nervously, "James?"

Panting, he said, "What, darlin'?"

"I haven't done this in a while."

"I'm right here." Taking her hand again, he cupped her cheek with the other hand. Leaning down, he said against her ear, "I've got you."

"I love you so much," she said almost inaudibly.

"I've got you, baby," he said and for the first time in his life knew that he meant it unconditionally and for no other reason than the fact that he wanted to know her completely.

She opened her legs slightly wider, inviting him to take her. She wanted to be his and she knew, she could feel that for the first time in _her _life, she belonged to someone without motivation, without reservation. As he entered her, whispering her name, she knew that he was hers, too.

They spent the rest of the night making love, drinking wine, and dancing as the candles wore down to darkness and the bright moon became their only light. They fell asleep that morning in each other's arms, safe and spent.

TBC


End file.
